


She Takes One Breath

by wingrush



Category: Bakemonogatari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingrush/pseuds/wingrush
Summary: I've translated my fanfic into English and published it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	She Takes One Breath

It was more than ten years ago that I first encountered the Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade.  
At the time, I was simply a human being.  
I wasn't a god, an archbishop, or a member of the covert special duty forces.  
In the first place, I didn't have a name like " Guillotine Cutter".  
Therefore, it may go without saying to those who know me now that my encounter with that damned vampire was a life-changing event that would alter the course my life forever.  
But I must tell you.  
This story only lives in my mind. I'm sure that vampire has already forgotten about it. That's why I have to say something here and now.

The night of the full moon. I was walking along the street with no streetlights, relying on nothing but the moonlight to guide me. I was just a human being, a young man, on my way home from playing.  
I was strong in my faith, and I excelled in my studies, but that's it. I drank and played like the rest of my peers. I did at least. I had my doubts about that, though.  
That there are people who claim to believe in God and yet sin.  
That you can't deny this lust in your heart, even though you have a great deal of faith.  
What is right?  
What is wrong?  
I was aware that I didn't quite understand it all. Hence, I was somewhat desperate.  
I was running around in circles with unanswered questions, when I realized that I hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong. Before I knew it, there was a woman walking towards me.  
Dazzling blonde hair that I could tell even in the dark. Golden eyes. A dress that looked as if it was woven with raven feathers, a young maiden.  
To look at her, she was probably about twenty years old. It was a strange sight to see her walking alone in the middle of the night, but I didn't care about that.  
But that didn't matter to me.  
Oh, what a beautiful maiden!  
It was a moment when am oridinary night, became a holy night.  
To my shame, I had been instantly charmed by her. But it's not unreasonable. She was so beautiful that I felt as if she were a manifestation of ancient myths and paintings.  
And above all, she was the first person in my life I had ever met who made me want to kneel down, hang my head low, and look at her.  
As soon as I saw her, all my worries were gone. It took me a moment to realize that she was the answer to everything in the world.  
When I praised the maiden sincerely and asked her the name, she looked down at me in silence until opened her mouth gravely.

''Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade''

That was the name of this maiden.  
She was high-handed and pompous, but I found that She was beautiful and of noble birth. But she looked......  
Yes, very weak and troubled.  
''Hey, thou, I will let thee help me''  
How could I turn my back on a damsel in distress?  
I nodded my head, suppressing this soaring feelings.  
I didn't know that it was the first step to going to hell.  


As I walked through the silent town, I knew that Heart-Under-Blade was looking for a church.  
Fortunately the church was a place that I often go to, so I was happy to help guide her there.  
But still, it's mysterious to be looking for something in a church.  
Maybe she really is a goddess or an angel, maybe she's looking for her lost wings. I was thinking seriously about this.  
Eventually we arrived at a church that stood alone on top of a hill. The door of the church is always open, so I didn't hesitate to go in, but Heart- Under-Blade was holding her chest and looking very ill.  
''Well done.Thou can go home now........''  
''What do you mean? I can't leave you alone.''  
I bit down. I was worried about her being in pain. I was sure I had an evil desire to stay with her for a moment longer, though.  
''Let's take a break, you look really sick.''  
''No.''  
Heart-Under-Blade shook her head with strong intent in her eyes.  
''I must go. I have to go.''  
Heart-Under-Blade started to walk slowly and without my control. I rush to follow her.  
As I walked to the far end of the church, I noticed that there were people gathered at the altar, all dressed in black, in some kind of ceremony.  
''--They are.''  
Blurting out, Heart-Under-Blade muttered.  
''They took it from me.''  
Before I could ask her what, she stepped forward and was gone in an instant.  
There was screaming and shouting as glass shattered all around us. I closed my eyes and closed my face in the storm that was brewing. When I looked up, blinking my eyes, not realizing what had happened, I saw that it was all over.

The beautiful church was now stained red. Human heads, arms, torso and legs were scattered all over the place in pieces, Heart- Under-Blade was the only one standing with five bodies intact. She, too, was stained red, but she was holding something firmly in her hand.  
It was...

_It was a woman's arm, sliced cleanly off from the shoulders to the tips of her hands!_  
Heart-Under-Blade held her arms affectionately I could see the pointed and split her fangs peeking out of it.  
And what a way she started to eat her arms!  
Munch munch, chomp chomp, crunch crunch.  
Oh, what a vile, lowly and lowly scene, far from being noble.  
I couldn't stop myself from vomiting and I collapsed to the ground.  
It was like a nightmare.  
But this is the reality, and I only woke up.  
''M--Monster''  
I found myself saying that.  
She was neither a maiden nor a goddess. She was a monster, a demon incarnate.  
''Indeed.''  
I couldn't help but look up at the voice that sent chills down my spine. She was a horrid monster in a blood-red dress.   
What a horrible thing I had done. I have given torn wings to it. I've brought this monster back to life completely!   
''I am a vampire.''  
High and proud, she said,  
''I am grateful to thou. So let's keep thou alive--thou may leave this place at once. ''  
''.........''  
''Hurry. I may inadvertently eat thou.''  
How much better it would have been if I could have just screamed for you to kill me.  
''.....''  
But I honestly followed her words. I wasn't afraid of death, and I wasn't afraid running away.  
No. I knew I had to.

She was evil. She was the evil in this world, and that was the answer for me.  
I have to kill this monster and I have to shoot it dead. That would be my atonement for having spotted you for a moment.  
But I can't destroy it now. The human me cannot compete with it.  
Alright, fine then.  
I will be a lifelong hunter who pursues you without reason.  
I will accept any dastardly deed I have ignored until now, and I will confront it with everything in my arsenal.  
I will certainly take those wings and bind them.  
I swore to the God I was aware of in me.

【End】


End file.
